nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rugrats: Royal Ransom
Rugrats Royal Ransom is a 2002 action-adventure game developed by Avalanche Software and published by THQ for the PlayStation 2 and GameCube. The game was released on November 26, 2002, and is based on the Rugrats television series, which ran from 1991 to 2004 on Nickelodeon. The game's plot is loosely based on Rugrats: Castle Capers. It is also the first and only Rugrats video game on the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo GameCube, as well as the last Rugrats video game on home consoles. Plot Tommy's father, Stu Pickles, invents what he calls the Play Palace 3000, which is a giant expanding tower filled with rooms for the children to play in. Stu leaves to go buy the finishing touches, duct tape and paperclips, and asks Lou to watch the kids. As always, Lou falls asleep. The babies begin to play on the Play Palace 3000, but Kimi notices that Angelica is at the top of the tower. Angelica assumes control of the backyard as queen, and forces the babies to obey her, stealing all of their toys in the process.All the babies want angelica to give back their toys. Gameplay Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are playable characters. The Play Palace 3000 is divided into nine levels, with each one further divided into sections. The player is typically tasked with finding items and playing mini-games in order to advance forward. New levels are unlocked by collecting batteries. Money can be collected to unlock new characters, as well as new mini-games. Reception Shane Satterfield of Extended Play gave the PlayStation 2 version a rating of 2 out of 5, and wrote that the game's characters "all control exactly the same and have the same abilities. And that's not saying much because they do very little. ... Despite the fact that there are just three moves to perform, the jumping mechanism is difficult to come to grips with and a plethora of invisible walls makes navigating the environments a chore. ... The simple minigames will please the young ones, and they give the game a sense of variety, but they're far too simple for parents to appreciate." Satterfield praised the character animations, but wrote that, "The environments are incredibly simple and feature textures that repeat constantly. While you have free control of the camera, it rarely cooperates with your commands and the default angle shows far too much of the ground and not enough of the terrain in front of you. When you do try to get a good look at the environments, the graphics engine slows to a crawl and teeters on the edge of crashing." Satterfield concluded that the game's "erratic jumping controls and annoying camera issues will ensure that even the little ones will become frustrated." References External links * [http://cube.ign.com/objects/016/016583.html Rugrats: Royal Ransom] at IGN * [http://www.gamespot.com/gamecube/adventure/rugratsroyalransom/index.html Rugrats: Royal Ransom] at GameSpot Category:Video Games Category:2002 video games Category:Rugrats and All Grown Up! Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:THQ games Category:Avalanche Software games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Adventure games